The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions provide a plurality of forward and reverse speeds or gear ratios by selectively actuating one or more brakes or clutches. Dual clutch transmissions have two input shafts that each provide a subset of the available gear ratios. Each of the two input shafts is selectively coupled to an engine by use of one of these clutches. A typical dual clutch for engaging the input shafts may have concentric ring shaped pistons for engaging two separate clutches. Each piston generates a force on the clutches that is a function of the pressure of an apply fluid and the area of the piston. One way to increase the applied force on the clutch is to increase the area of the pistons, however when the area of the piston reaches a certain point it may interfere with other components in the transmission. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved clutch actuation assembly that allows increased apply force on clutches for dual input shaft transmissions.